The present disclosure relates to a tape printer that is provided with a function that performs printing on a tape that is a printing medium.
A tape printer is known that performs printing on a tape that is a printing medium. The tape printer includes, for example, an automatic cutter, a paper guide surface, and a projecting portion. The automatic cutter cuts to a desired length a recording paper on which information has been printed, making a cut piece of the paper. The paper guide surface is positioned on the downstream side of a paper conveyance path of the automatic cutter and is set at a lower level than an area through which the recording paper passes in a horizontal direction, such that the paper guide surface defines the bottom of the cut piece of the paper. The projecting portion is provided on the top face of the paper guide surface and projects toward the cut piece of the paper in an area that is not in a central portion of the width direction of the cut piece of the paper. The cut piece of the paper is held by the paper guide surface and the projecting portion such that the cut face on the upstream end of the paper covers a portion of the area through which the recording paper is conveyed.